1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a technology for processing a substrate using a plurality of functional sections each for performing an assigned processing on a substrate and particularly to a technology for controlling states of functional sections between an operating state where an assigned processing is executable and a standby state where an energy consumption amount is less than in the operating state.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP2007-242854A discloses a substrate processing apparatus including a processing chamber in which a substrate is to be processed and a plurality of units for adjusting an internal state of the processing chamber. Further, these units can be set in a normal mode where a substrate can be processed and an energy saving mode in which energy consumption is saved more than in the normal mode. Thus, it is possible to suppress unnecessary consumption of energy by appropriately setting the units in the energy saving mode while no substrate is processed and, on the other hand, recovering the units to the normal mode in processing a substrate. Further, in this substrate processing apparatus, a recovery time required to recover each unit from the energy saving mode to the normal mode is stored in a database in advance. A recovery of each unit is started, allowing the recovery time stored in the database. This optimizes a timing of adjusting the internal state of the processing chamber.